The Wedding
by tjloves2write
Summary: Newly single Katniss Everdeen is dress shopping, for her best friend's wedding. What happens when she runs into a handsome Peeta mellark? Rated M just in case we'll see ;) {This is my first fanfic, I'm not sure what to put in my summary.} THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, This is my first fanfic. It takes place modern day and Katniss and Peeta are both in there twenties. The first chapter is really short but the chapter will get longer, I Promise! Enjoy and Review!**

** Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins (I wish I were) I own none of these characters. **

* * *

Its 11:30. I'm supposed to meet Cato for lunch at noon. I stop at Starbucks to grab a Passion Tea Lemonade, while I sit and wait. The restaurant is only across the street, so I sip it slowly. It's 11:45 when I finish. _Damn, _I thought. I hated arriving first because I don't like to look like a loner. I suck up my pride and grab my purse. However. When I arrive Cato is already there, with a drink, he looks too comfortable to be waiting. I make sure I'm not seen as I watch him from afar. _This is pathetic. _I say to my self, Katniss Everdeen does _not_ spy on her boyfriend of two years just because he arrived early. But still, here I am lurking in the corner watching him. I'm just about to walk up to him, when I see her. She has dark hair, darker than mine and it cuts of just above her shoulders. She sits herself in Cato's lap, and they begin making out. I don't know what to expect, I'm part hurt that Cato's been cheating on be for the past who-knows-how long, and part pissed because at 12:00 on the dot Cato pushes her off his lap, telling he to get her stuff and hide. I force myself from the corner in which I was lurking and head toward the table. I wasn't sure how our conversation was going to go, so I just walked over to him. He stood up and leaned to kiss me she I slapped him across his face. He looks stunned for a moment,

"Whoa, babe. What's up with you?" Cato asks.

"What's up with me? I walk in to see me boyfriend making out with some _slut_," I say with venom in my voice.

"It's all your fault" he says matter-a-fact tone

"Oh, Really? Care to enlighten me?"

"We haven't _fucked_ in months, you failed to give me what I needed"

I cringe at the word "fucked" he knows I hate that. We were dating fro two years, it may have not been "making love" but I considered it something higher than "fucking" But that's gone now.

"Whatever" I say grabbing my purse "have a shitty life, asshole," and on that note I walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

I decide to finish the rest of my day moping in my apartment. I ate an entire frozen pizza, and was now finishing off a pint of cookie dough. _Come on, Everdeen. Get it together. _But I couldn't, I was just like those girls in one of those dumb movies that Madge and Annie like to watch during Girls Night Out. The only difference is that I don't cry. Cato was too much off an ass, to cry about. I just accept my new relationship status, and move on. I must have drifted of to sleep at some point because I awaken to the sound to my phone ringing. It was Madge.

"What's up" I ask.

"galeandiaregettingmarried!" she says screaming

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying, try it again, _slower_"

"Gale and I are getting married," she says once more.

"What? Congrats Madge!"

"Thanks! Its on Saturday" I look at my calendar today is Sunday.

"Saturday, as in this coming Saturday? Isn't this a little rushed? I ask

"Well, Gale asked me when and I said 'next weekend' so Saturday it is. You and Cato will look so cute together," She says with excitement in her voice.

"There is no 'me and Cato' not anymore" I say with no emotion in my voice.

"What?" she shrieks "When did this happen?"

"He cheated on me, then tried to blame me, so I dumped him. I kinda felt bad, Madge called me to tell me about her new engagement, and I ruin it with my problems, I decide to change the subject.

"Did you pick out your dress yet?" Madge rambled on for hours about all of her plans, and for her sake I pretended to be excited.

* * *

It's Friday night and I am dress-hunting last minute. I'm in the changing room trying on my 7th dress this one was blue and purple; it had sequins and ruffles on the bottom. It was terrible. The dress looked like a tacky dress I would wear to a middle school dance. By this point I'm frustrated, none of these dresses are working. My final dress is red, ends mid-thigh and the V-neck is really low. I have never been so humiliated, that is when my door opens. I look up to see a man, a blond man, with bright blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your follows and reviews on the last chapter! It really means a lot to me, and I read every comment with thought. I got a few reviews that I was rushing the story, and I totally see it, I was just really excited to start the story. The chapters in my story will be around the length of this chapter. I tried to take my time a little more, an that's why it took me a while to post it. (I also didn't know how to post a new chapter, If anyone is willing to give me advice on how to maneuver the website that would be greatly appreciated, Just Message me) Thanks for listening to me ramble :) Please Review!**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

It's Friday night. I've just gotten off of work at the bakery, now I'm headed to the mall. I decided it was best to buy some new t-shirts in preparation for summer. I picked out a blue striped one, a green one, and I bought an orange one. I knew that I probualy had too many orange shirts as it is but I could care less. To me, orange was a pretty fantastic color, people never see the beauty in it, but when I look at orange I see the sunset. I pick out a plaid one, along with a pair of jeans. I was headed to the dressing room when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see, none other that Delly Cartwright. She squeals when I give her a hug. "Delly, you're back in district 12! When did this happen?" I ask her excitedly. Delly was my childhood best friend, she moved to District 4 for college and we barely get to see each other. "I got in last night. Oh Peeta! It's so nice to see you. You know I was nervous to tap you because you look so different now, have you been working out? Do you have a girlfriend? How's Rye? Did he and his wife have their baby yet?" Delly went on and on, asking so many questions. I couldn't help but chuckle just a little bit before answering all of her questions. Working out? No, but being a wrestling coach pays off on its own. Girlfriend? Not since Glimmer, no. Rye's fine, the baby isn't due for another two months. Delly and I talk for quite some time. She tells me about her boyfriend, Marvel. He sounds like a cool guy. She looks at her watch and squeals, "Oh Peeta, its been so lovely catching up but I really must be going. Don't be a stranger!" she says kissing me on both cheeks then scurrying off. I head towards the fitting rooms. I guess because of the late hours nobody's here. Last weekend they were all taken. I open the door to see her. A woman in the sexiest dress I've ever seen. Thank god I have my shirt in front of me, so she couldn't she my hardness, which was now straining against the zipper of my pants. The v-neck was plunging down and I could see the sides of her plump round breast. The bottom of the dress barely cover her ass, and she still manages to look classy. I'm not sure how long I as staring at her before she clears her throat. Her hair in all put in one braid, and she's scowling at me. Then I realize that she's probualy expecting me to leave, or say something. "Shit! I-I'm so sorry. I thought it was empty. At least your dressed right?" She hasn't said anything, she just stares at me "I'll just go." I say and walk away. I hear the door close behind me. For some reason I can't get her out of my head. Her olive skin, her chocolate brown hair, which makes her piercing grey eyes. I've only known one other girl with that beautiful combination, Katniss Everdeen, the love of my life. But, that couldn't be. I haven't seen her in almost 10 years. The braid, was designed in a way only Katniss would know how. I've found her, my Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

After I was interrupted I tried on four more dresses. It came between a simple black dress and the red one. I'm not sure which one to buy. I grab them both and head out. I'll just buy the cheaper one. But when I open the door the man is still there. Looking at me expectantly, I'm not sure what he wants so I walk away. I shake my head, "am I supposed to? I ask slow "Peeta, Peeta Mellark?" he prompts "from high school?" Wait, Peeta? As in, short, chubby, acne Peeta? "Oh my god! Peeta!" I exclaim, he looks excited that I remember him, I'm staring at him in disbelief, "You look so different now, you're so tall, and, and-" I'm cut off with a chuckle. "You look different too, no longer the scrawny, girl with two braids" I can't help but laugh as well at the memory of me in my adolescence. "Did you pick out a dress?" he asks, then I remember that I still haven't decided yet, "I don't know yet" I say shrugging my shoulders. "Well" he says taking both dresses into his hands "I would go with the red one" he says smiling. "But its kinda slutty" I point out. "No, _that_ one is slutty" he says pointing out a green dress that probably wouldn't even cover my ass if I tried. I laugh, "Maybe you're right" I say looking at my dress again, "what's the dress for anyways" he asks curiously, "My friends wedding, its tomorrow" I say. "Woah, you're kinda last minute" he points out, "what does Gale think about the short notice?" he asks "ummm… he's good I guess, he's excited and nervous for the big day?" Peeta looks confused, "he seems to have a lot of emotions about this" Peeta states, "well most men do on their wedding day" I say, his eyes bulge. "I-I thought he was your date to the wedding, you guys broke up?" "There was never anything to break up, we're friends that's all, he's like my brother" "Oh, so who are you going with?" he ask. My thoughts are immediately brought back to Cato. My face must have shown it too because he says "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" I shrug it off, and tell him about my recent relationship status, "He sounds like a dick" Peeta states after hearing what happened. "Oh he was, but I'm just glad that I can move on with my life" I say with a smile, "so Peeta, do you have a girl?" I ask, its only fair for me to ask since I just poured my heart out. "No, not yet," is all he says. Then it hits me. "Well Peeta Mellark, how would you like to go to a wedding?"


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello All:

I am most likely not going to continue with this story. School has started and its gotten crazy, I'm going to be focusing on _When in Rome_! **If anyone wants to steal the idea, PLEASE DO.** I don't want my story idea to go to waste. I just have no plot... SORRY GUYS.

Please do check out _When in Rome! _It's **Loosely **based off of my trip to Rome. Everything else is just made up!


End file.
